1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission, and more particularly to a transmission for a dune buggy. The transmission has a forward drive train and a reverse drive train.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, conventional dune buggy transmissions types in accordance with the prior art are either four-wheel-drive or two-wheel-drive capable of driving forward or reverse. Each of wheels needs a differential to operate. Most of makers mount a differential on the front wheel axle and rear wheel axle to drive the four wheels each having a different speed rate. The differential is complicated and has a complex assembly process. Consequently, the differential is very expensive. It is vexing to have to pay a lot of money to make or buy a dune buggy.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional dune buggy transmission.